Le vampire et son veela
by Kahome
Summary: Traduction : Qu'arriverait-il si Harry a dû vivre sous des mensonges et cacher sa véritable identité. Et si Harry Potter n'était pas le 'golden boy' que tout tout le monde pense.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, je vous renvoie le premier chapitre de cette histoire corrigée._

_Je remercie ma Bêta Marionette0116. _

_Je remercie aussi Mimix-Xera et Alihya qui se sont proposés à être ma Bêta_

_Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. _

_Auteur : Puffin_

_Traductrice : Kahome_

_Bêta : Marionette0116_

_Nombre de chapitre : 24. _

_Chapitres traduits et corrigé : 7_

**Prologue**

Vampire. Ce seul mot apporte beaucoup d'images pour de nombreuses personnes. Il y a beaucoup de mythes et d'histoires autour de cette créature. Du classique comme le comte Dracula à la série moderne Twilight.

Avec des nouvelles choses, chaque nouvelle histoire au sujet de ces créatures sont mises en lumière. De la façon dont vit un vampire, agit , dort et meurt. Il y a même une liste des compétences qu'a un vampire. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne sont que mensonges et certaines choses sont faites juste pour divertir les humains.

Pour la plupart des êtres humains un vampire est censé être un homme, grand avec la peau pâle. La peau est si pâle, aussi blanche que la neige. Ils ont des yeux noirs enchanteur avec un sourire éblouissant. Un sourire qui ont des crocs. Un vampire est toujours charismatique. Dans l'ensemble, ils sont toujours beaux.

Certains disent qu'ils sont des êtres puissants. La puissance la plus commune est celle de séduire. Ce pouvoir peut mettre une personne dans un état second, cet état les font venir vers le vampire. Une fois sous le pouvoir du vampire, celui-ci peut faire d'eux ce qu'il veux.

Une autre possibilité est que leur l'ouïe, leur vue et leur odorat sont développés. Maintenant la capacité de mieux voir et entendre est plus développé que celui de l'odorat.

Il est dit que les vampires peuvent ressentir avec le bruit. Ils peuvent sentir la peur, si vous êtes un homme ou une femme. Si une femme est en chaleur. Ils peuvent sentir si vous êtes celui dont ils sont amoureux. Leur compagnon.

On a également dit que les vampires sont passionnés en amour. A l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du lit. Ils peuvent aimer leur compagnon avec tous leurs défauts.

Les humains croient que les vampires ne sont rien d'autres que des monstres. Monstres qui chassent les humains la nuit et se nourrissent de leur sang. La raison est parce qu'ils ont besoin de sang pour continuer à vivre ... pour survivre.

Les crocs qu'ont tous les vampires sert pour mordre le cou où ils commenceront à boire à sec. Les crocs sont toujours plus longs et plus vif, pour un être humain normal.

Certains disent que si un vampire ne boit pas une fois par nuit, ils entreront dans ce qui appellent une soif de sang. Cela se produit lorsque le vampire n'a pas bu un certain temps et perd son humanité et devient fou. Il va tout tuer tout le monde sur son passage et doit être tué soi-même.

Puis il y a la conviction du vol. Un vampire a des ailes ou se transforme en chauve-souris. Les ailes ressemblent à des ailes de chauve-souris ou à des ailes de démon.

Il y a ensuite le fait qu'ils dorment dans un cercueil. Certains disent qu'un vampire dort toujours dans un seul cercueil et sur la terre de la Transylvanie.

La Transylvanie est la terre où le premier vampire est né. Beaucoup disent que le seul moyen pour les vampires de survivre est d'avoir des hommes autour d'eux.

Puis il y a les nombreuses façons de tuer un vampire. Cela commence par l'ail pour repousser jusqu'à la décapitation en passant par le pieux au cœur.

Beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas l'odeur de l'ail. Elle conduirait quiconque à s'éloigner à cause de l'odeur âcre.

La croix, l'eau bénite et l'ensoleillement permet de brûler un vampire, ne laissant que de cendres derrière.

La meilleure façon de tuer est par décapitation ou en leur plantant un pieu dans leur cœur.

Beaucoup de ces idées, de ces croyances ne sont que mensonges et mythes. Mythes composés au cours du Moyen Age. Pendant un moment où beaucoup de choses sur le monde était encore inconnue et il fallait un moyen de les expliquer. Comme la mort elle-même.

Maintenant, de nos jours, personne ne croit plus en eux. Les vampires sont dans le néant, ils font partie du monde de la superstition. Ce sont des créatures en qui on ne croie plus, parlé dans des histoires ou montré dans des films pour effrayer tout le monde.

La vérité est que les vampires sont bien réels. Ils existe deux types de vampire. Faux ou Réels vampires.

Les faux vampires se basent sur les croyances et les stéréotypes qu'on a des vampires.

Ce sont ces vampire qui ont besoin de sang chaque nuit ou ils auront des soif de sang. Ce sont eux qui transforment un autre être humain en vampire. Comme un autre vampire faux. C'est également d'eux que vient l'idée que les vampires font partie du groupe des morts-vivants. Vivre une demi-vie si vous voulez.

Ce sont eux qui ont donné à l'homme l'idée de la façon de tuer un vampire. La lumière du soleil, les croix et l'eau bénite. La décapitation et le pieux au coeur les tueront aussi. Et puis la décapitation et le pieux au coeur en un seul coup peut tuer un homme.

C'est eux qui dorment dans des cercueils normaux et ils doivent avoir de la terre de Transylvanie.

Un vampire réel n'a pas besoin de sang pour survivre. Ils aiment boire du sang, mais ils n'en ont pas besoin. En raison de cela, ils n'ont pas de soif de sang.

Parce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de sang, ils ne sortent pas pour chasser les humains. Ils préfèrent se fondre avec les humains. Aucun vrai vampire dirait à un être humain ce qu'ils sont. Les vampires sont une société secrète.

Aussi le vrai vampire est vivant. Ils mangent et dorment comme des humains normaux. Ils aiment dormir dans les dits comme un être humain normal.

Les vampires peuvent donner naissance. Les deux sont des vampires : un mâle et une femelle.

Un bébé vampire aura besoin de tout ce qu'un bébé humain a besoin. On ne devient un vampire qu'a l'âge de seize ans.

Un vrai vampire aime avec grande passion. Ils aiment de tout leur cœur. Celui qu'on appelle amour mieux connu comme compagnon. Puis ils ont leur âme soeur.

Une âme sœur est celui à qui il est destinée à avoir. Pas tous les vampires ont trouvé leur âme sœur, mais ils désirent tous le trouver. Beaucoup viennent s'installer avec un partenaire.

Non seulement un vampire aime leur partenaire mais ils sont très protecteurs envers eux. Prêts à se battre et même mourir pour leur partenaire s'il le faut.

Ils sont aussi très possessif envers eux. Ils voient leur partenaire comme étant leur et unique buts. Certains sont trop possessif et essayent de tout contrôler sur leur compagnon. Certains mais pas tous.

Pour ce qui est de la mort, il est très difficile de tuer un vrai vampire. Ils ne meurent pas à cause de la vieillesse ou de la maladie car ils peuvent vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La lumière du soleil, ou l'eau bénite ne les brûlent pas ni les transformer en un tas de cendres. Ils ne meurent pas si leur compagne ou compagnon d'âme les rejètent.

La seule manière est de les décapiter ou d'enfoncer un pieux au coeur.

Sur ce mes chers lecteurs, c'est l'histoire d'un vampire puissant. Un modèle qui allait changer le monde. Un qui vivait dans l'ombre et ou il résidait avant qu'il montre son vrai soi.

Celui qui avait toujours eu le pouvoir de régner. Celui qui savait qui il était et comment utiliser ses pouvoirs. Un modèle qui allait être le précepteur de la voie des vampires.

Ce vampire puissant était nul autre que Harry Potter. Les parents de Harry étaient des Mangemorts et faisait partie du cercle intérieur. Ils étaient également des proches amis avec Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort.

James et Lily avait toujours prévu que leur enfant allait devenir l'héritier de leur seigneur. C'étaient pour eux un honneur que leur seigneur choisisse leur enfant.

Quand Harry était né, Tom lui avait donné un peu de son sang pour qu'il hérite de certains de ses traits de famille. Donc Harry serait de son sang aussi, pour ainsi dire.

La première année de la vie de Harry, il était très aimé. Ses parents l'aimaient. Leur seigneur l'aimait aussi. Son premier ami était Draco Malfoy, car les Malefoy et les Potters étaient amis. Ses parrains étaient Sirius et Rémus, qui l'aimaient ainsi que son oncle Severus.

Les Potters comme Rogue étaient des espions pour leur seigneur à l'époque de la naissance de Harry. Ils s'étaient engagés dans l'ordre créé par Dumbledore. Ils avaient recueilli et donné les informations qui étaient nécessaire à leur seigneur. C'était jusqu'à ce que le vieux découvre la vérité sur les Potters.

C'était lui, pas le seigneur des ténèbres, qui avait tué les Potter et avait essayé de tuer Harry. C'était lui qui a mis le blâme sur Sirius pour avoir trahi les Potters. C'était lui qui a pris tout l'amour et la famille de l'enfant.

C'était lui qui avait enlevé Harry du lieu de sa naissance et l'a placé chez les moldus qui nuirait plus tard le jeune vampire. Ce serait lui aussi qui pourrait défaire le vieil homme.

Quand Harry a été kidnappé, Tom entra dans la clandestinité. Il laissait les rumeurs selon lesquelles il n'était rien de plus qu'un esprit flottant. Il laissa même le monde pensait qu'il avait été tué par deux de ses plus proches amis, et qu'il avait essayé de tuer leur bébé.

Tom savait que Dumbledore était trop puissant pour lui pour combattre dès maintenant. Il aurait besoin des pouvoirs de son héritier pour qui l'aide à prendre la possession de la vieille ville, de prendre en charge leur monde et de redresser les torts que Dumbledore a fait pour lui. Il aurait besoin de l'aide de son fils.

Il aura fallu quatre ans pour Tom pour retrouver son fils perdu depuis longtemps.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous, je vous renvoie le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire corrigée._

_Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. _

_Auteur : Puffin_

_Traductrice : Kahome_

_Bêta : Marionette0116_

_Nombre de chapitre : 24. _

_Chapitres traduits et corrigé : 8_

**Chapitre 1**

Draco Malfoy était heureux car il siégeait dans leur bibliothèque avec sa mère et son père. Heureux parce qu'ils allaient avoir une réunion avec leur Seigneur et son parrain, Severus Rogue. La séance était sur Harry Potter : le Prince sombre, son ami.

Draco ne se souvenait plus d'Harry. Il avait que peu de souvenirs et les histoires que sa mère lui racontait. Il y avait quelques photos de lui et de Harry, bébés, jusqu'à que Harry a été kidnappé à eux. Or, à l'âge de cinq ans il était facile de comprendre pourquoi Draco ne se souvenait pas vraiment de Harry.

À l'heure actuelle, Draco était assis entre sa mère et son père dans leur bibliothèque, tandis que son père parlait de comment ils avaient retrouvé Harry et où il vivait. ''**Il vit avec la sœur de sa mère. Sa seule famille qui vit encore, Albus sait ce qu'ils sont**.'' ajouta Lucius en jetant un regard à son vieil ami et au seigneur des ténèbres en disant la dernière partie.

"**Puis il y a les quartiers**. "Lucius continua à dire. ''**Ils sont faits pour vous ou pour quelqu'un qui veut nuire au petit prince et de permettre à Albus de le savoir.**"

"**Mais gardez éloigner ceux qui ne peuvent pas lui nuire**" ajouta Rogue assis sur son siège pendant qu'il buvait son vin.

Draco regardait Tom plissait les yeux de nouveaux, mais ne disait rien. Draco pouvait dire que cela l'avait bouleverser considérablement. Personne n'abuse du prince. Tout le monde le savait et il y avait la peur de le faire : tous sauf les Moldus, comme il semblerait.

Comme Draco observait le seigneur des ténèbres, il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort, était un sorcier très puissant, mais il était en fuite. Il savait que le monde des sorciers pensait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort ou tout simplement un esprit flottant se cachant quelque part, personne ne savait avec certitude. Ce que Draco ne comprenait pas, c'était le pourquoi. Pourquoi est ce que Tom se cachait et pourquoi est ce qu'il laissait ces rumeurs à son sujet?

Draco avait demandé à sa mère les réponses à ces questions et elle disait, qu'il était à la recherche de son fils. Qu'il ne se sentait pas assez fort jusqu'à ce qu'il ait son fils. Sa mère a poursuivi en disant qu'il se sentait comme si c'était sa faute et qu'il était trop faible pour sauver son propre fils et les Potters. Donc, jusqu'au retour de son fils, il se sentirait toujours aussi faible pour résister à n'importe qui, comme le vieux directeur. Draco comprenait cela, mais pas vraiment. Car il avait juste cinq ans.

Draco savait aussi que, pour libérer de ses apparences, il ne pouvait sortir dans leur monde sans avoir à se battre tout le temps. Personne, à part ceux dans cette salle, ne savait à quoi il ressemblait. Son apparence n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait toujours la même. Il était tout aussi grand avec la peau pâle et les yeux foncés. Il était toujours aussi beau, comme toujours,comme à la fin des années 30.

Draco se retourna et regarda son parrain quand Tom disait cela. ''**Après que nous l'avons trouvé et testé les quartiers, nous sommes allés à l'intérieur, après avoir placé un sort sur nous-mêmes.**

**Nous avons cherché et trouvé l'endroit qui était impeccable. Pas un seul désordre. Pas de jouets ou quoi que ce soit, rien ne laisser penser qu'un enfant vivait dans cette maison, moldus ou sorcier. Nous avons remarqué aussi qu'il y avait beaucoup de photos de famille, mais aucun d'entre eux montrait Harry. C'était la plupart de l'enfant moldus mais aucune de Harry.**

**Nous avons ensuite entendu des voix venant de la cuisine et nous sommes entrés. Nous avons été choqués de voir que le petit vampire faisait la cuisine pour les Moldus et pas un d'entre eux étaient là pour l'aider. Il le faisait tout seul. On pouvait voir qu'il avait besoin d'aide.** "déclara Severus et ses propres yeux s'assombrissaient à ceci.

"**Mais son apparence était pire que le fait qu'il faisait la cuisine à un âge aussi jeune**. " repris Lucius là où il était.

"**Il est très petit. Plus petits, que Draco. **Lucius disait cela et tous le regardèrent choqué avant de regarder Draco puis de regarder vers Lucius**.** "**Beaucoup plus petit, que Draco. Il semble avoir trois peut-être quatre ans. Il est également très mince. Il semble qu'ils ne le nourrissaient pas très souvent ou très peu.**

**Il y a aussi des marques sur lui. Il est couvert d'ecchymoses nouveaux et anciens. Il a peur de tous et semble avoir été frappé avec une ceinture ou une sorte d'objet pointu. Nous avons vite compris d'où ils provenaient.**

**Alors que nous regardions, nous avons remarqué un peu de fumée provenant d'une des poêle pendant qu'il faisait cuire des aliments. Il a brûlé un peu de lard, pendant qu'il faisait la cuisine. Cela a provoqué la colère de la femme qui a déversé sa colère sur Harry. Elle a commencé à crier après Harry, l'a giflé et lui a même brûlé la main avec la poêle chaude.** "déclara Lucius tandis que Narcissa libéra un ''**Oh mon Dieu**." Tandis que ses mains étaient devant sa bouche.

Severus venait de fermer ses yeux pendant que Tom laissait échapper un grognement dangereux. "**Et tu l'as laissé à ces monstres**'', et son verre se brisa dans sa main. Le vin se déversa et le verre coupa sa main. Mais Tom ne remarqua rien de tout cela, juste le fait que son fils a été victime de mauvais traitements et ses deux amis l'avaient laissé là.

"**Nous devions le faire**. dit Severus en ouvrant lentement les yeux et regarda Tom. **Nous ne savons pas quand et à quelle fréquence Albus rend visite à Harry.** "

"**Ça ne fait rien. Ce qui importe est mon fils, votre prince, qui est victime d'abus et vous l'avez laissé! **"Tom criait prêts à tuer ces deux hommes.

Cela effraya Draco alors qu'il prononça un petit gémissement et se déplaça plus près vers sa mère. Draco n'aimait pas quand Tom était fâché et ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé.

"**Oui faisant cela Tom**. " dit Severus en le regardant fixement. Seul ce groupe pouvait s'en tirer en l'appelant par son prénom moldus et seulement quand ils étaient entre eux.

"**Si nous l'avons pris avec nous, Albus aurait été au courant et aurait pris peur que nous vous le ramenions. Vous savez cela aussi bien que le reste d'entre nous. Nous avons dû le quitter et croyez-moi, nous ne voulions pas le faire.** " finissait Severus avec son propre grognement.

"**Nous les avons vraiment punis**. " ajouta Lucius. "**On a fait en sorte qu'ils ressentent tout le mal qu'ils ont fait à Harry et ils auront toujours faim. Et peu importe combien ils ont mangé ou ce qu'ils ont mangé ils seront toujours insatiable.**

**Nous les avons également couvert leur corps des mêmes marques qu'ils ont répartis sur le corps de Harry. Leur blessures ne se refermeront jamais que par la volonté de Harry. Nous nous sommes également occupés de ses récentes blessures.**

**Nous avons également fait en sorte que les Moldus lui donnent l'autre chambre. Il semblerait qu'ils le faisaient dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier. C'était peut-être une raison pour expliquer sa petite taille. Je ne pense même pas que Draco pourrait rentrer dedans.** "

"**Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont fait ceci à ce petit enfant.** "parla Narcissa pour la première fois. "**Il est juste un enfant.**" dit elle, en colère et s'attrista pour l'enfant. **Si Albus l'a pris de nous, il aurait pu le donner à une autre famille. Une qui l'aurait aimé.** "

"**Non, il n'aurait pas pu.** "dit Tom en regardant vers la grande fenêtre, il était debout à côté pendant tout ce temps. **Il voulait briser Harry, brisé afin de le" sauver ", il serait heureux et reconnaissant. De cette façon, il serait facile pour Albus de modeler son arme parfaite pour le côté de la «lumière» et l'utiliser comme un outil pour me battre. **

**En plus de cela les Moldus sont tenu éloigné de notre monde. De cette façon, ils n'ont aucune connaissance de nous et de notre mode de vie. **"dit Tom avec un soupir triste.

Severus et Lucius hochèrent la tête à cela. "**Il ne sait rien de notre mode de vie. Vous avez vu juste Tom.** "dit Severus. ''**Il nous a même dit que la magie n'était pas réel quand on lui en a parlé. Le peu qu'il parlait. Et il a eu peur quand nous avons transformé sa chambre pour que ce soit convenable pour un prince. Même il a dit que nous devons être des montres comme lui. Quelque chose que ces moldus ont dû répété plusieurs fois.**"

Draco regarda pendant un moment avant de parler pour la première fois. ''**'S'ils sont des moldus, ils seraient plutôt du côté de la maman de Harry, alors comment cela fait que Harry est un vrai vampire?**''

Tout le monde regarda Draco pendant un moment avant que Tom lui parle. «''**Il est un peu comme toi Draco. Ton père est un Vélanes complet et ta mère est en partie, les parents de Harry sont des vrais vampires. Il semblerait que Lily a été adopté par cette famille de Moldus. Elle est l'une des raisons pour que la sœur de Lily, Pétunia, détestait tant Lily et déteste Harry maintenant.** "dit Tom avec un soupir. "**Cette peur de ce que m'a dit Lily au sujet de sa sœur et l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Lily et James n'a jamais voulu aller chez elle et sa famille.**"

Lucius clignota à ceci. "**C'est vrai. Ils disaient que si quelque chose leur arrivait alors Harry irait chez uns de ses parrains. Ce qui signifie que, puisque Sirius est à Azkaban ****alors Harry aurait dû aller avec Rémus. La seule chose est qu'il est un loup-garou et ce n'était pas un problème de volonté.**

"**Oui, mais on ne sait pas où est Rémus et vous savez que Albus ne permettrait pas que cela se produise. Il dirait qu'il ne serait pas convenable de placer le jeune Harry avec Rémus parce qu'il est un loup-garou.** "ajouta alors Narcissa.

"**Oui ma chère épouse, mais nous pourrions être en mesure de l'utiliser pour récupérer Harry chez nous. Il pourrait avoir peur pendant un moment.** " ajouta alors Lucius, comme s'il essayait d'y réfléchir. "**Nous avons juste besoin de trouver Rémus.**"

"**Je travaille là-dessus et de libérer certains de mes plus fidèles partisans.** "dit Tom qui a finalement nettoyé sa main et se dirigea vers la cheminée. **Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire au sujet de Rémus et d'avoir la garde partagée de Harry**."

Avant que Tom allait partir, Draco reprit la parole. "**Quand vous allez voir Harry je pourrais venir avec vous? Ce serait peut être plus facile pour lui s'il est abusé comme le dit mon père et mon parrain. En raison des Moldus, il pourrait avoir peur d'être entouré par des adultes pendant un moment.**" dit Draco fièrement.

Tom le regarda un instant puis hocha la tête. ''**Vous et Severus vous serez prêt à partir à neuf heures.**" dit Tom en revenant à sa place.

Ils savaient tous qu'ils avaient un long chemin et un chef dur avec eux. Ils avaient quatre ans de violence à faire surmonter. A partir de demain tout ceci allait changer pour toujours pour Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous, je vous renvoie le troisième chapitre de cette histoire corrigée._

_Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. _

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je mets le chapitre à l'avance car il se peut que demain je n'aurais pas le temps. Je vous souhaite Bonne lecture._

_Auteur : Puffin_

_Traductrice : Kahome_

_Bêta : Marionette0116_

_Nombre de chapitre : 24. _

_Chapitres traduits et corrigés : 10_

**Chapitre 2**

Harry regarda sa nouvelle chambre. La chambre que sa tante et son oncle ont été obligés de donner. Cette pièce était la deuxième chambre de son gros cousin. Harry ne comprenait pas comment ces hommes étaient capables de faire ceci avec leur bâton, mais ils l'ont fait.

La chambre avait été élargie, mais n'agrandissait pas la maison, c'était l'une des choses qui avait questionnée Harry. Il y avait un lit jumeau sur un côté de la chambre avec un énorme placard. Ils ont même mis beaucoup de vêtements de grandes tailles dont les plus petits s'adaptaient à Harry.

L'une des autres porte amenait à une salle de bains. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait sa propre salle de bain. Après tout, elle était en parfaite état celle de la maison, mais ils avaient dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir à partager avec des Moldus. Que jamais il ferait cela.

La dernière chose qu'ils ont ajoutée, c'était une cheminée. En face de la cheminée, il y avait un canapé et deux chaises de chaque côté avec une table entre le canapé et la cheminée. Le canapé et les chaises étaient bleu mais un peu sombre. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'une cheminée ou comment ils allaient lui rendre visite grâce à cela. C'était quelque chose qu'il apprendrait plus tard.

Sa chambre était d'une couleur bleu pâle avec un tapis blanc. Le tapis était si épais que ses pieds s'enfonçaient. La seule fenêtre avait des rideaux de la même couleur. Il y avait même des étagères sur les murs où il avait quelques jouets pour que Harry joue avec. Pour Harry, c'était beaucoup et il était embarrassé.

Il était confus quant au pourquoi et comment. Pourquoi feraient-ils cela pour lui et comment ont-ils fait cela?

Les deux hommes, qui se nommaient Lucius et Severus, avaient déclarés qu'ils faisaient tout cela avec de la magie. Maintenant il était encore plus confus.

L'oncle Vernon avait toujours dit que la magie n'était pas réel. Que la magie était fausse et seulement les monstres, comme lui, y croyaient. Mais si cela était vrai, alors ces deux hommes étaient des monstres comme lui. Mais ils ne ressemblaient pas aux autres monstres, ils étaient gentils avec Harry. Ils semblaient même prendre soin de lui. C'était quelque chose d'autre qui le rendait confus. Pourquoi s'occupait il de lui?

Mais la chose qui le gênait le plus, c'est quand ils avaient dit qu'il était un sorcier comme eux. Qu'il pouvait faire de la magie aussi. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'ils disaient. Il devait y avoir un truc. Ils essayaient de le duper en lui faisant croire ceci, mais pourquoi il ne le savait pas.

En raison de cette confusion et de tout ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là, Harry avait eu un peu peur. Tellement peur qu'il est allé se coucher dans son ancienne chambre. C'est là où il se sentait le plus en sécurité dans la maison.

Comme Harry s'était endormi dans l'armoire sous l'escalier, il ne savait pas qu'il avait trois visiteurs ce jour-ci. Qu'ils ont utilisé sa cheminée dans sa chambre pour le faire. Qu'il avait trois visiteurs très inquiet, qui le recherchait dans sa chambre et ne le trouvait pas.

Harry lentement était sorti de son placard et se dirigeait à l'étage où il pouvait entendre des voix. Quand il est arrivé là, il se figea. Il vit un nouveau homme qui pointait sa baguette sur ses proches, comme hier.

**''Où est Harry? **Il entendit le grondement du nouvel homme**. Qu'avez-vous fait de lui?'' **Il siffla ensuite.

**"Nous ne savons pas! Nous nous lavons les mains quand votre espèce s'est montré hier!"** dit Oncle Vernon, en essayant de cacher sa peur.

Harry se tenait là et regardait tout cela avec beaucoup de peur et il se mit à trembler. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme et il semblait vraiment être bouleversé. Car ce qu'il ne savait pas, lui faisait peur.

Harry a alors remarqué qu'un enfant était debout près de lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir son âge, mais il était plus grand. Ils étaient toujours plus grand que lui. Harry a remarqué quelque chose.

Il avait les cheveux blonds et la peau pâle. Il portait les mêmes vêtements étrange que les adultes. Des robes comme ils les appelaient. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils aimaient porter des robes mais ils le faisaient.

Il avait vu alors l'enfant se retourner vers lui et il pouvait voir qu'il avait les couleurs gris acier. Ils étaient étonnants pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu personne avec des yeux de cette couleur avant.

Harry sourit un peu quand l'enfant lui sourit et qui s'approcha. Il semblait calme et Harry baissa les yeux.** "Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Es-tu Harry? il lui **demanda en regardant le garçon plus petit.

**"Oui. Comment pouvez-vous connaître mon nom?" **dit Harry troublé et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il regarda par-dessus pour voir les adultes qui le regardaient maintenant. Il a commencé à trembler. Maintenant, il allait avoir sa punition. Il avait parlé sans qu'on lui permette.

Harry clignota des yeux quand Drago l'a attiré près de lui. Enroulant ses bras autour de lui. **"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne vont pas te blesser. Lui, c'est mon oncle Severus et là c'est Tom."** dit Draco en souriant.

A cause de la façon dont Harry avait peur, Tom laissa échapper un grognement et sa baguette a commencé à briller un peu. Severus se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Tom, ce qui lui a fait baisser l'intensité du sort de sa baguette et de marcher vers les garçons.

**"Bonjour Harry. Comment vas tu?'' **demanda Tom qui s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant Harry. Draco était le seul avec qui il se sentaient en sécurité. Pour l'instant, de toute façon.

**''Je vais bien Monsieur''. **Dit-il doucement. C'était court et droit au but. Pouvait il parler avec des inconnus.

Tom le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, c'était vraiment son fils mais a gardé sa colère à l'intérieur de lui. Ces moldus paieraient et se sera pire que ce que Lucius et Severus leur ont fait. Ils prieraient pour mourir mais ne l'obtiendraient jamais.

**"Pourquoi ne pas voir ta nouvelle chambre et parler. J'ai un certain nombre de choses que je veux te demander et te montrer." **dit Tom qu'il se leva et entra dans la pièce, sachant que Draco amènerait Harry.

Ils ont passé presque toute la journée dans la chambre de Harry. Parler des choses pour expliquer et répondre aux questions que Harry poserait. Il était difficile de le faire parler et de faire en sorte qu'il continue à parler mais ils ont pu savoir certaines de choses de lui. Harry ne se séparait jamais de Drago.

C'était jusqu'à ce que Tom lui dit qu'il était son père. Harry avait été choqué et en colère en même temps. Il lui avait menti, et son père l'avait laissé avec ces gens. Ces Moldus.

**"Ils ont dit que vous et mère, vous êtes morts dans un accident de voiture, et si vous êtes mon père, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas sorti d'ici?" **demanda t- il. Ils pouvaient aussi sentir son bouleversement par rapport à cela.

Pour cette raison, la magie de Harry crépitait. Causant beaucoup de dégât dans la chambre. Harry avait refoulé beaucoup d'émotions. La plus grande partie étant la colère, la haine, la solitude et d'être mal aimé. Cela a également montré à quel point que cette puissance appartenait à lui qui était seulement un enfant. Ils pouvaient dire qu'en grandissant ses pouvoirs lui permettraient de devenir plus fort. Quelque chose qui pourrait aider à gagner la guerre.

Draco était le seul qui pouvait calmer Harry et apaiser sa magie. Sa magie ne crépissait plus. Il était sûr d'être à nouveau près de Harry. Ce serait quelque chose que seul Drago serait en mesure de faire plus tard dans la vie de Harry.

Tom poussa un soupir. Il savait que son fils avait été blessé et savait qu'il leur faudrait faire un long chemin pour son rétablissement à cause de ce que Albus a fait. Un long chemin. Il ne voulait pas dire à Harry toute la vérité, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à un âge plus avancé. Il savait que le garçon ne comprendrait pas et ne voulait pas que sa magie ne crépite à nouveau. Une fois et c'était suffisant pour lui.

**''Votre mère a été tuée par un vieux méchant homme. Il ne m'aime pas et essaie de te retourner contre moi. Nous voyons les choses différemment quand il s'agit de notre monde et comment les choses devraient fonctionner. Comment nous devons nous protéger des Moldus." **commença Tom.

Harry était assis à côté de Draco, dans une même chaise. Il venait juste d'apprendre ce que les Moldus étaient.

Quand Tom a vu que Harry ne l'interrompait pas, il continua à parler.

**"L'homme vous avez enlevé loin de nous. Je n'étais pas là pour vous aider et vous protéger et depuis j'ai honte de cela. Je vous ai cherché depuis les quatre dernières années. J'espère que vous pussiez me pardonner de ne pas être assez fort pour vous sauver et de vous garder près de nous. " **dit Tom alors.

Harry le regardait puis regarda en bas et ils pouvaient voir qu'il essayait de déchiffrer tout ceci. Ce que Harry fit après, les choqua.

Harry se mit debout, s'approcha de où Tom était assis et se glissa sur ses genoux. Il se blottit près de lui et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry se sentit heureux. Il avait enfin son papa.

Il ne voulait plus être mal aimé. Il y avait quelqu'un pour lui. Quelqu'un qui serait là quand il avait des cauchemars. Quelqu'un qui serait heureux quand il faisait quelque chose de bien. Eu de bonnes notes et le félicitez. Il avait un père, une famille.

Il commençait à faire nuit lorsque Tom pensa qu'il était temps de partir. Ils avaient parler à Harry toute la journée, il y avait un elfe de maison qui leur avait apporté à manger et Harry savait qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi effrayant par rapport à leur apparence. La pauvre créature s'était punie quand elle avait fait paniqué Harry.

Ils ont même écouté quand Harry avait expliqué comment jouer à Candy Land et Chutes et échelles à Draco. Harry avait été choqué que Drago ne sache pas ce que c'était ces jeux ou même comment y jouer. Harry pensait que tout le monde savait comment y jouer, et même entendu parler d'eux.

Harry leva les yeux de Candy Land quand Tom lui dit qu'il était temps de partir.** ''Où allons-nous?" **Demanda-t-il en souriant à son papa.

Tom se mit à genoux devant Harry et secoua la tête. **''Tu ne pars pas ...''. **commença t-il quand Harry baissa la tête, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

**''J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?" **demanda Harry très doucement et quelques larmes, sont tombées.

**''Non Harry, c'est juste que tu ne peux pas partir. Pas encore.'' **dit-il alors, il continua en voyant la tête d'Harry** ''Cet homme qui t'as enlevé, celui avec une longue barbe blanche. Tu as dit qu'il se manifestait de temps en temps, non?" **Harry fit signe que oui** "Eh bien, si il revient et qu'il ne te trouve pas alors il saura que nous t'avons retrouvé et il essayera encore de t'emmener à nouveau. Pour l'instant tu devras rester ici, mais tu ne seras jamais seul. Severus a dit qu'il allait rester avec toi.''**

Harry regarda l'autre homme avant de refaire face à son père. **"Tu ne peux pas papa?" **demanda t il tout doucement.

Tom secoua la tête.** "Fils, je suis désolé mais j'ai quelque chose à faire je dois prendre soin de Draco et revenir à la maison." **Dit-il en tirant Harry dans une étreinte.

Puis il se dégagea et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Harry le regarda partir puis cria pour qu'ils sortent du feu quand ils ont marché vers la cheminée.

Severus a dû retenir Harry afin qu'il ne soit pas aspiré avec eux. Il lui expliqua alors ce que c'était et comment cela fonctionnait. Harry ne l'a pas cru et ne le croirait pas jusqu'à ce que son papa et son nouveau ami revienne.

Severus et Tom en avaient parler et ils se sont mis d'accordque quelqu'un devrait être avec Harry à tout moment. Par peur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un peu plus âgés.

De cette façon, il pourrait en apprendre davantage sur leur monde. Comment les choses fonctionnaient et obtenir une éducation de base du monde magique. Aussi il y aurait quelqu'un pour lui quand il en avait vraiment besoin: quand il se blessait, faisait des cauchemars ou simplement était tout seul. Pour protéger lui et leur secret lorsqu'Albus se présenterait.

Draco était venu le voir aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Lui et Harry sont devenus proche au fil des ans , très proche. Tout le monde pouvait voir que le vampire de Harry réclamait Draco et vice versa avec la vélane de Draco. Oui les adultes savaient qu'ils seraient des compagnons, le moment venu.

Il y avait quelques fois Harry était en mesure de venir chez eux. Il avait vu la maison de son papa et le manoir des Malfoy. Harry aimait ces lieux et voulait y vivre.

Harry s'était même fait de nouveaux amis autre que Drago tel que Blaize Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Greg Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Les six étaient devenues très proches et Tom savait que le moment y serait à Poudlard et pourrait protéger Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous, je vous renvoie le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire corrigée._

_Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. _

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. On peut dire que dans deux semaines vont commencer les chapitres inédits. La traduction continue avec une bonne avancée car la moitié de l'histoire a été traduite._

_Auteur : Puffin_

_Traductrice : Kahome_

_Bêta : Marionette0116_

_Nombre de chapitre : 24. _

_Chapitres traduits et corrigés : 13_

**Chapitre 3 :**

C'était l'été avant que Harry commence Poudlard. Il vivait encore chez les Dursley. Mais un de ses professeurs ou son père venait pour lui enseigner ou encore lui libérer son esprit. Ils ne restaient pas toute la journée ou la nuit, mais passé toujours la plupart de la journée avec lui.

Il y avait eu quelques fois qu'Harry utilisait la cheminée pour aller à la demeure de son père pour y passer la journée. Ou au Manoir Malefoy, il pouvait voir les amis de Draco.

Au cours de l'automne, Harry allait encore à l'école moldue. Il avait encore besoin de son enseignement normal. Sinon, il ne se pardonnerait pas s'il avait abandonné.

Il était environ la moitié de l'été quand il a eu une surprise. Quelqu'un allait lui donner ce qu'il a toujours voulu, il allait pouvoir enfin rentrer à la maison.

Les Dursleys étaient assis pour leur dîner tandis que Harry et son père étaient dans sa chambre pendant un bon moment quand on a frappé à la porte. Harry savait qu'aucun de ses parents allaient répondre à la porte si Harry était là.

"**Bonjour**." dit Harry, il a alors gelé quand il a reconnu l'homme debout devant lui. Harry se sentait comme s'il avait déjà vu cet homme auparavant, mais il ne savait pas quand ni où.

''**Salut Ourson**." l'homme a ensuite pris la parole, et Harry commença à réfléchir sur le nom qu'il lui a été donné. "**Vous ne pouvez pas vous rappeler, mais j'ai été un ami proche de votre père. Je suis Rémus Lupin, mais vous avez l'habitude de m'appeler Oncle Moony.**" dit Rémus avec un sourire.

''**Mon père?**" demanda Harry, et il regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir debout Tom en haut de l'escalier avant de retourner son regard sur l'homme qui était debout à la porte. "**Voulez-vous parler de James ou de Tom?**" demanda alors Harry .

Rémus clignota les yeux et Tom s'est avancé et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry. **''Pourquoi ne pas laisser passer Rémus et nous devrions tous aller dans ta chambre où nous pourrons parler à ce sujet.''**

Lorsque Rémus est venu dans la chambre de Harry, il regarda autour de lui avant de lentement faire un signe de tête. La chambre ne ressemblait pas à une chambre pour un sorcier de la royauté. Rémus a ensuite examiné Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, où, ils étaient assis les uns à côtés des autres. Ils se ressemblaient en tant que père et fils.

Rémus était assis sur une des chaises et après avoir servi du thé et des biscuits, il a posé sa première série de questions.

**"Tu m'as demandé si je voulais parler de James ou de Tom? Donc je suppose deux choses. Celui que tu vois notre seigneur ..." **dans lequel Tom arrêta Rémus et lui dit de l'appeler Tom. Il n'avait qu'à appeler Tom son seigneur ou quelque chose comme ça quand ils étaient en public ou les Mangemorts en bas de classement étaient autour.

**"Tu vois Tom comme ton père."** continue Rémus : '**'Et tu connais qui est ton père biologique."** Harry fit juste un signe de tête. **"Je veux parler de James. J'ai été l'un de ses plus proches amis. Au cours de nos années scolaires moi, James, Sirius et Peter étaient inséparables. Nous étions connus comme les Maraudeurs et pour nos farces." **ajouta t-il pendant qu'il sirotait son thé.

**"James et Lily avait laissé dans leur volonté que si il leur arrivait quelque chose alors Sirius devait prendre soin de toi, il était ton parrain, et s'il ne pouvait pas alors que je devais le faire."** poursuivi Rémus.

Harry cligna des yeux, puis les rétréci.** "Si vous pouviez le faire, alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas pris? Pourquoi ce type Sirius n'a pas été en mesure de me chercher?"** Il a demandé, en essayant de garder sa colère. Harry avait entendu beaucoup de choses à propos de Sirius Black, mais ne l'avait jamais encore rencontrer.

**"Albus."** dit Rémus et il pouvait sentir la magie de Harry sortir hors de lui. Il pouvait dire que son ourson essayait très dur de garder sa magie sous contrôle, mais n'arrivait pas trop bien. **"C'est parce que je suis un loup-garou."** dit-il alors.

Ces paroles semblaient calmait Harry. **"Loup-garou? Pourquoi cela a empéché?"** demanda alors Harry.

**"Il a des lois contre les loups-garous , ou toutes autres créatures magiques, pour élever un enfant sorcier. La plupart des sorciers semblent penser qu'un loup-garou transformerait un petit enfant comme l'un des leurs, mais si un testament d'un défunt dit que leur enfant peuvent être élevées par une personne qui est un loup-garou, alors celui-ci peut éduquer l'enfant. Mais j'étais hors du pays quand tes parents ont été tués et Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban."** dit Rémus avec un soupir, il a placé sa tasse et il ferma les yeux un instant ou deux avant de les ouvrir et regarda Harry.

**''Je t'aurais pris dès que j'aurai découvert, mais Albus t'avait déjà placé ici et il était le seul qui savait à ce sujet. Personne d'autre de notre côté savait où tu étais jusqu'à ce que tu avais cinq ans."**

**"Mais quand tu l'a su où j'étais pourquoi avez-vous attendu si longtemps à venir pour moi? Je vais bientôt avoir onze ans. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps?"** demanda alors Harry.

**"C'est ma faute Harry."** Tom, prit la parole. **"Je lui ai demandé d'attendre. Au début, c'était parce que tu étais si jeune et je craignais que cela t'aurais embrouiller et ce peu de confiance que tu avais en moi aurait été brisé. Puis ce fut parce que tu étais en apprentissage et en rattrapage sur les choses que tout sorciers enfant devrait avoir ****connue, puis apprendre de nouvelles choses avec vos amis. Je suis désolé pour avoir garder ton oncle Harry loin de toi. Peux-tu me pardonner? "** demanda alors Tom et il regarda Harry.

Pour sa part, Harry, était resté assis là. Il regardait celui qu'il avait appelé papa depuis si longtemps et il se sentirait bizarre de l'appeler autrement. Il avait appris à aimer cet homme comme son vrai père et à ses yeux il était.

Tom ne lui avait jamais menti. Il est vrai qu'il aurait garder des choses envers Harry, mais seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il pensait que Harry était assez vieux pour supporter la vérité. Et Tom aimait Harry comme son fils. Tom l'avait dit à Harry plus d'une fois.

Tom était aussi un bon père pour Harry. Toujours là quand Harry avait besoin de lui. N'a jamais manquer l'un de ses anniversaires. Il a toujours fait plaisir à Harry et l'a aidé quand c'était nécessaires. Que Harry demanda ou non. Tom punissait même Harry quand il se conduisait mal. Dans l'ensemble, Tom a été un père.

**"Essayez de ne pas garder quelque chose de moi comme ça à nouveau papa. Oncle Moony était une personne très importante pour James alors il aurait été pour moi aussi."** dit Harry avec un soupir, puis sourit à son père. Il ne pourrait jamais être en colère contre son papa pendant longtemps.

Tom lui sourit et hocha la tête. **"Je vais essayer de ne pas le faire. Tu sais je ne garde que les choses loin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu es assez mûr pour t'en occuper."**

Rémus regarder la façon dont les deux interagissaient l'un envers l'autre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Mais le sourire a disparu quelques instants plus tard. Levant sa main pour les faire taire, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Rémus pouvait entendre des voix et sentir des odeurs assez bien grâce au loup en lui. Quand l'odeur et la voix du directeur est venu à lui Rémus savait qu'ils devaient partir bientôt.

Il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit un peu et il pouvait mieux entendre la voix du proviseur, il parlait à l'homme baleine connu sous le nom de Vernon. Lorsque la porte a été ouverte, Tom se dirigea vers la cheminée.

**"Je dois partir avant qu'Albus me trouve. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour remettre cette pièce en place. Tu dois partir et laisser Harry. Viens nous rencontrer à mon domicile."** dit Tom avant de flooed loin.

**"Vous êtes Albus n'est ce pas. Cette maison n'est pas adaptée pour le jeune Harry. C'est pourquoi je le prends à la maison avec moi."** dit Rémus quand il était à mi-chemin dans l'escalier.

Dumbledore se tenait au bas de l'escalier en train de parler à Vernon. Rémus venait d'entendre Dumbledore dire que cette maison n'était plus adapté pour Harry. Pourquoi Dumbledore se souciait que Rémus n'était pas sûr. Sa proposition a été seulement car il a eu vent que Rémus serait bientôt là pour prendre Harry loin et essayer de l'obtenir avant qui pouvait arriver. Albus est arrivé trop tard pour cela.

Rémus pouvait dire à quel point les yeux d'Albus lançait des éclairs de colère qui lui étaient renvoyés. **"Rémus, mon cher enfant comment allez-vous? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que vous avez eu votre diplôme d'études."** dit-il et voulait paraître heureux de voir le loup-garou.

**"Je vais bien. Je suis parti du pays pendant un certain temps mais je suis revenue quand j'ai su que j'allais obtenir la garde de Harry. Cela m'a été accordée même si cela m'a pris du temps." **dit Rémus, mais n'a pas bougé de l'escalier. Au lieu de cela, il a resserré son emprise sur la balustrade.

Le loup à l'intérieur de Rémus voulait sortir. Il voulait déchiqueter cet homme. C'était la faute de cet homme que deux membres de sa meute ont été tués et son ourson a été envoyé vivre avec des monstres. Oui Rémus connaissait les conditions de vie pendant ces quatre années. Il savait que c'était l'enfer pour le petit enfant.

Ce fut un moment rare dans la vie de Rémus. Où Rémus et Moony se sont mis d'accord sur quelque chose, mais ils ont convenu tous les deux que Albus Dumbledore doit être tué. Mais Rémus ne pouvait pas laisser sortir son loup, pour le moment.

**"Vous avez dit que vous étiez ici pour prendre Harry avec vous? Etes-vous sûr que c'est le mieux pour lui? Où allez-vous vivre? Comment allez-vous l'aider? Et que faire pendant la pleine lune? Certes, vous pouvez constater que ce n'est pas le meilleur pour le garçon et nous devons penser à ce qui est mieux pour lui. C'est pourquoi je pense que je devrais l'emmener. Je connaît quelques familles qui aimeraient prendre le jeune Harry et lui donner de l'amour."** dit Albus en regardant Rémus.

**Rémus garda son visage détendu avec un sourire, mais il a dû garder un grognement qui voulait sortir. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que Albus venait de dire . "J'ai un endroit que j'ai acheté avec mon propre argent qui a pour origine la vente des livres et des textes que j'écris. Je peux lui donner la famille aimante dont il a besoin, après tout je suis son parrain d'honneur.**

**Mais si vous vous présentez que ma maison ne serait pas une place sûr pour mettre Harry en sécurité, alors nous pouvons utiliser l'une des maisons dont il héritera quand il aura l'âge. Si vous pensez que mon revenu ne suffit pas alors je peux utiliser les voûtes qu'il héritera aussi quand il aura l'âge.**

**Lorsque James était encore vivant, il m'a montré quelques-unes de ses maisons qui appartient à la famille. Les maisons sont incartables, il faut savoir où ils sont pour les trouver. L'une de ces maison doit être suffisamment sûre pour Harry. Je sais, je peux entrer dans ses voûtes parce que je suis son tuteur.**

**Nous savons que Harry est le dernier de la ligne Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il se marie et a un héritier. Nous savons aussi que la ligne Potter est l'une des lignes de famille la plus ancienne et la plus noble dans notre monde. Pour cette raison les Potters sont assez riche.** **Peut-être pas aussi riche que certains, comme les Malefoy, mais encore riche."** dit Rémus.

**"Tout cela est vrai, mais qu'en est-il de la pleine lune Rémus? Vous n'avez jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec le jeune garçon lorsque la pleine lune se lèvera tous les mois?"** demanda Albus avec un sourire. Le vieil homme pensait qu'il coincerait le loup avec ceci.

Rémus ne cessait de sourire, il dit encore. '**'Je me suis fait quelques amis de confiance pendant mes voyages. Je suis sûr que quelques-uns d'entre eux voudront veiller sur Harry quand la pleine lune sera là. Mais là encore je suis sûr que Harry peut prendre soin de lui-même. Après tout, depuis qu'il peux se tenir debout, il prend soin de lui-même."** dit Rémus avec les yeux plissés.

Bien que les deux étaient en bas en train de parler, Severus et Lucius sont venus. Ils ont aidé Harry a rangé et réduit tous ses objets pour tenir dans un petit sac. Ils ont ensuite commencé à changer la pièce de la façon quelle était il y a des années.

Les deux hommes savaient qu'une fois qu'ils l'ont fait, ils auraient à attendre jusqu'à ce que le directeur s'en aille avant de pouvoir partir. Après tout, ils ne voulaient pas que par hasard, il pourrait détecter leur magie. Ils craignaient qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas utiliser un sort. Ils ont également pensé qu'il était tellement concentré sur Rémus qu'il ne ferait pas attention à d'autres sens magique pour le moment.

Une fois finit Harry descendu les escaliers et sourit à Rémus. **"Allons y."** dit-il. Harry a été plus que disposés à sortir d'ici et enfin rentrer à la maison. Il rêvait de rentrer à la maison depuis une longue période.

Comme Harry est sorti par la porte Albus essaya de parler à celui-ci, mais Rémus se tourna vers Albus, avec un grognement et ses yeux clignotants, ceux de Moony, Albus su qu'il devait laisser partir Harry pour l'instant.

En Outre Albus pensait qu'il pourrait attendre le 1 septembre quand l'école aurait commencé. Là, Rémus ne serait pas là, il pourrait parler à Harry. Il veillerait également à ce que Harry se fasse des amis bien et entré dans la bonne maison ''Gryffondor''. La même maison que James et Lily ont été, pour Albus, il pourrait convaincre Harry quand l'école aura commencé.

Qu'est-ce Albus ne savait pas c'est que Harry avait déjà des amis. Amis qui sont près de lui, et ont été assez intelligent pour rester dans l'ombre. Ceux qui seraient en mesure d'envoyer un mot à la tête de serpent, quand Harry aurait besoin d'aide supplémentaire.

Ces amis seraient en mesure de glisser un message plus rapidement que des hiboux pour arriver au roi. Puis leur roi serait là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous, je vous renvoie le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire corrigée._

_Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. _

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, j'est appréciée toutes vos reviews, je remercie particulièrement_Hijiri-san, elo-didie, Lord La Folle, brigitte26...

_Auteur : Puffin_

_Traductrice : Kahome_

_Bêta : Marionette0116_

_Nombre de chapitre : 24. _

_Chapitres traduits et corrigés : 14_

**Chapitre 4 :**

Rémus amena Harry au manoir Riddle. Il était l'un des lieux où il se sentait comme chez lui. Harry était heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer à la maison.

Harry a eu un été bien rempli avant la rentrée. Il poursuivait ses études dans les arts sombres, traînait avec ses amis, parlait avec son père et achetait ses affaires d'école quand sa lettre de Poudlard est venue. Cela a surpris Harry. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un ou quoi que ce soit aurait pu le trouver chez lui.

La seule chose qu'ils ont fait tous les deux pendant l'été, sont les magasins pour ses fournitures. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'en prendre beaucoup, mais il devait le faire. Harry avait beaucoup d'argent à dépenser dans la boutique.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour obtenir la plupart de ses affaires. Les trois dernières boutiques ont été pour ses robes, son familier et sa chouette.

Quand ils ont marché vers la boutique de vêtement de Madame Malkin, ils ont vu Drago Malefoy étant habillé de sa propre robe.

Les deux ont agi comme si ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés avant et Draco a commencé à lui poser toutes sortes de questions car Harry ne devrait pas connaître la réponse. Harry détestait jouer les ignorants.

Puis ils sont allés vers la ménagerie magique. C'est là où Harry a obtenu son familier. Un serpent de couleur blanche et bleue. Le serpent faisait partie de la famille des vipères et était très belle. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à porter le serpent à l'école mais il prendrait le soin de le cacher. Il était assez petit pour être toujours caché dans sa poche. Il avait seulement éclos quelques semaines auparavant.

Peu de temps après ils se sont arrêtés pour prendre un hibou de couleur blanche comme la neige qu'il a nommé plus tard Hedwig.

La veille, il a pris le train pour sa première année, il a eu un entretien avec son père. Il semblerait que celui-ci voulait s'assurer d'un certain nombre de choses. L'une était qu'il devait s'assurer que le chapeau devait le mettre à Gryffondor. Deux, se faire des amis dans cette maison. Trois s'assurait qu'un de ses amis étaient une Sang de Bourbe. Pour cela, Harry a eu quelques problèmes avec mais il va faire comme son père a demandé. Après tout, ce serait bien si Harry Potter se faisait des amis de ce genre quand sa propre mère était une Sang de Bourbe. Quatre, et s'était le plus important, Harry devait jouer le rôle d'Harry Potter le Gryffondor, le Golden Boy, Le Sauveur du Monde Magique et le garçon qui vivait. Il y avait d'autres surnoms, mais c'était juste pour en nommer quelques uns et Harry devait jouer son rôle.

Il devait jouer, mais il n'aimait pas cela car ce n'était pas lui. Harry n'était pas un sauveur. Il ne travaillait pas pour le côté de la lumière. Il travaillait pour le côté obscur. Il était le Dark Prince.

Rémus l'emmena sur la plate-forme 9 ¾. Quand ils sont arrivés là, ils ont aperçu une famille aux cheveux rouge. La mère semblait connaître Rémus. Harry pouvait voir que son oncle n'aimait pas cette femme et préférait être loin d'elle.

Le nom de la femme était Molly Weasley accompagné de ses enfants Percy, Fred, George et son plus jeune fils Ron. Il semblerait que Ron avait le même âge que Harry et seraient dans la même année.

Sur la plate-forme, Rémus chuchota dans l'oreille d'Harry. **"Fais toi amis avec le plus jeune Weasley, c'est ce que Albus voudrait, mais surtout c'est ce que ton père veut. Il est le genre d'élève que votre père vous a demandé d'avoir comme amis."**

Harry soupira et leva les yeux. C'est quelque chose qu'il finirait par haïr. Mais il était aux ordres de son père et Harry a toujours écouté ce que son père a dit.

Ainsi, alors que dans le train, il s'est lié d'amitié avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger plus tard. Deux personnes avec qui ils ne se lieraient jamais. Non, ils ont été trop bruyant, rude et autoritaire dans le cas de la jeune fille.

Puis il y a eu la règle avec Draco mis en place au moment où ils attendaient à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Harry aurait aimé prendre la main de Draco d'amitié, mais son père a dit de se faire amis avec les Gryffondors. Les serpentards ont été hors de question.

Quand est venu le temps pour Harry de mettre le Choixpeau sur la tête, il a dû se battre avec lui pour le mettre dans la bonne maison et pas dans la maison où il appartenait. Quand il a finalement crié Gryffondor Harry sourit et se dirigea vers la table, assis à côté de la tête rouge, avec qui il a été forcé de devenir amis.

À partir de cette nuit Harry pris l'habitude de se glisser loin du dortoir, quand les autres dormaient et allait dans le donjon pour voir Draco et ses autres amis. Certains soirs, il restait dans la tour et d'autres nuits, il n'était pas.

Les classes étaient assez bien, surprenant Harry. Le cours de potions était insuffisant par rapport les cours à la maison. Harry et Severus devait en parler. Ils avaient besoin d'une raison pour l'homme de le haïr. Bien plus que le fait qu'il ressemblait à James.

Oui, ceci serait une base pour les combats entre eux, mais ils avaient besoin d'un peu plus. Alors ils ont décidé que Harry doit être nul en potions.

Mais les deux choses qui sortiraient de l'habitude cette année, était le professeur Quirrell et le Quidditch.

Harry, dès l'âge de cinq ans, a grandi autour des fidèles Mangemorts et il en reconnaissait un quand il a vu. Il reconnaissait tous les signaux que le Mangemort dégageait. Ce professeur en dégageait un. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Quelques-uns étaient encore fidèles à son papa, et peu savait qu'il était encore là.

Puis il y a eu le Quidditch. Harry aimait jouer à ce jeu qui l'excitait, et il était entré dans l'équipe dès sa première année. Il était attrapeur tout comme était James.

Son premier jeu restera toujours dans son esprit. Il a faillit tomber de son balai. Si Severus n'avait pas été là , Harry serait tombé.

Oui, la Sang de Bourbe pensait que c'était Severus qui essayait de le tuer, mais Harry le savait. Il avait un sentiment, une émotion, qui le conduisait vers le professeur qui tentait de lui faire du mal. Mais il a dû garder ça pour lui-même, pour l'instant de toute façon.

Puis, une fois qu'il était de retour sur son balai, il a fait une plongée vers le Vif d'or et s'était presque étouffé avec. Son premier match serait toujours dans ses souvenirs.

Lorsque les vacances d'hiver sont arrivés, Harry ne pouvait pas attendre pour rentrer chez lui. Pour être loin de l'école et le rôle qu'il devait jouer.

Weasley a essayé de le faire rester à l'école avec lui, mais Harry lui a dit que se serait le premier Noël avec sa famille et ne pouvait pas attendre de rentrer. C'était la vérité. Ce serait son premier Noël avec sa famille. Harry n'a tout simplement pas dis qui faisait partie de sa famille.

Le trajet en train était plus agréable car il n'avait pas la Sang de Bourbe à écouter sur le chemin du retour. Harry n'a jamais été aussi heureux de revoir Rémus qui était là pour le ramasser. La trêve hivernale n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour Harry. Il avait rempli ses journées en traînant avec ses amis et sa famille. Il parlait avec son père sur ce qui se passait à l'école.

Il faisait attention à faire tous ses devoirs et de rattraper son retard sur ses études des arts sombres. Car à l'école, Harry ne pouvait pas étudier ces arts sans que quelqu'un le trouve et lui poser des questions à ce sujet.

Le jour de Noël était lumineux et clair. Tout le monde était à la maison pour célébrer la fête chez les Riddle. L'arbre de Noël a été fait dans les tons rouges, verts, bleus et argent.

Les cadeaux ont été sous l'arbre. Harry était là avec ses amis, observait les dons et ne pouvait pas attendre pour les ouvrir. Mais ils ont dû attendre jusqu'au petit déjeuner.

Le cadeau qu'il aimait le plus était celui de Draco. C'était un collier simple. C'était un pendentif sur une fine chaîne en or. Le pendentif avait retenu l'attention de Harry car il avait deux serpent enroulé l'un autour de l'autre, l'un reposant sa tête amoureusement sur l'autre, qui était blotti en lui. Les serpents était de couleur argenté avec des yeux bleus pour l'un et l'autre ayant les yeux verts. Il était très beau et que Harry aimerait tendrement pour toujours.

Harry sourit quand Draco ouvrit son cadeau. **''J'ai passé des heures à chercher le cadeau idéal. J'ai eu du mal à trouver quelque chose et j'espère donc que cela te plaira."** dit Harry quand il a vu la façon dont Draco a regardé fixement son cadeau avant de donner un petit baiser à Harry pour cela.

Le cadeau de Harry pour Draco était magnifique et était rempli de ce qui ressemblait à du sang. Il se reposait sur une fine chaîne en or. Quand Draco regarda de plus près, il pouvait voir que c'était du sang, celui de Harry.

**"Le véritable sang de vampire est difficile à trouver. Il est très rare et peut être utilisé dans de nombreuses potions."** dit Sévère alors.

**"Cela permet à protéger le compagnon du vampire ou celui qui sera bientôt." **déclare Lucius en souriant à son fils.** ''C'est un cadeau très spécial, mon fils. Gardez-le près de vous tout le temps."**

Draco a hoché juste la tête et la mis sur lui. Il le garderait tout le temps sur lui. C'était un vœu qu'il ne voulait pas briser.

Le reste des cadeaux ont été ouverts et des remerciements ont été donnés. Plus tard ce jour-là, ils ont mangé un délicieux dîner de Noël et passé la journée à profiter de leurs cadeaux.

Bientôt les vacances d'hiver étaient terminés et ils étaient temps de rentrer à Poudlard. Retour à jouer le rôle qu'il détestait jouer.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous, je vous renvoie le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire corrigée._

_Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. _

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, j'est appréciée toutes vos reviews, je remercie particulièrement_Hijiri-san, annadriya , philae89, Elladora Artemys Malfoy...

_Auteur : Puffin_

_Traductrice : Kahome_

_Bêta : Marionette0116_

_Nombre de chapitre : 24. _

_Chapitres traduits et corrigés : 15_

**Chapitre 5 :**

L'été entre la première et la deuxième année était comme l'été précédent. Il retourna à ses études aux arts sombres. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'étudier à l'école, quelqu'un pouvait le trouver et lui poser des questions à ce sujet. Outre l'école n'avait pas beaucoup de livres sur le sujet de toute façon.

Il resta en compagnie avec ses vrais amis et sa famille. Il commençait à vraiment aimer les étés, car c'était un moment où il ne devait pas jouer un rôle. Il n'était pas contraint à jouer un rôle qui n'était pas lui. Potter n'était pas ce qui il était, il était juste Harry.

Tout comme l'été dernier, cet été était en train de se terminé. Bientôt, sa liste de fournitures scolaires et ses notes de l'année dernière allaient arriver. Un rappel que l'année scolaire approchait rapidement.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire, Rémus prit Harry pour obtenir ses affaires scolaires, tout comme l'année dernière. Il n'y avait que trois inconvénients, mais l'un d'eux permettrait à Harry à l'utiliser plus tard à son avantage. Ils allèrent à Fleury et Bott.

La librairie était bondé en raison d'un célèbre sorcier et son livre, Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry soupira et regarda en haut, au deuxième étage pour voir Draco debout en train de ricaner à toute personne en dessous de lui. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cela, ce qui causa à Draco à sourire vers lui.

Harry commença à se diriger vers l'escalier quand le premier inconvénient arriva : les Weasley plus la sang de bourbe.

Draco se tenait près de la balustrade du deuxième étage alors qu'il observait le monde en dessous de lui. Il regarda comment les femmes s'étaient pomponnées quand Lockhart arriva. Cela le rendait malade.

Il regarda ensuite dans les yeux de Harry et vit la façon dont Harry souriait vers lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit la tête de Harry, mais il disparut quand il entendit la sang de bourbe appeler Harry. Il poussa un grognement quand il vit le groupe donnait un câlin à son vampire. Cela faisait mal un peu quand Harry les embrassa en retour et leur sourit.

**''Le jeune prince donne un bon spectacle. N'est ce pas Drago?"** fit Lucius d'une voix froide.

**''Il doit le faire père. Vous savez cela aussi bien que moi.**" déclara Draco d'une voix sans émotion. **"Il ne peut pas laisser tomber son masque."**

**"Oui je le sais. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il joue le rôle un peu trop bien."** dit Lucius.

Draco regarda son père en plissant les yeux. ''**Voulez-vous dire ce que je pense que vous insinuez? Qu'il ne joue pas avec eux, mais plutôt avec nous? Vous croyez cela père," **ditDraco, en crachant sur le mot père comme si c'était un poison. **"Harry joue pour le côté du tas d'imbéciles, mais il n'est pas de notre côté."** dit-il avec un grondement dangereux et sourd avant de revenir pour regarder son meilleur ami.

Le vélane de Draco n'aimait pas ça quand quelqu'un accusait son vampire de quelque chose de mal. Draco ne se souciait pas non plus.

Lucius se tenait là regardant son fils avec son masque impassible en place. À l'intérieur, il était très fier de la façon dont Draco se levait pour Harry. Oui Draco serait un bon compagnon pour le jeune prince quand le moment serait venu.

Le second inconvénient arriva, et s'était quand Lockhart se pointa. Les femelles sauvages allaient vers cet homme. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose sur cet homme qu'il n'aimait pas, quelque chose de faux à son sujet.

L'inconvénient se produisit quand Harry essaya de se tourner pour repartir, quand Lockhart le vit et l'interpella, Harry grinça des dents à cela. Il détestait la façon dont la sang de bourbe et le monarque Weasley le poussa vers l'homme pour avoir sa photo prise avec ledit homme. Harry détestait tout cela.

Harry se tenait là, Harry à côté de Lockhart qui donna un sourire éclatant pour la photo mais pas lui. Lockhart pouvait aimer ceci, mais Harry non.

Le dernier inconvénient arriva quand Harry s'apprêtait à partir avec les Weasley, Malheureusement, il était quand Draco décida de descendre les escaliers et eut une discussion avec eux.

Harry vit Lucius mettre un vieux livre dans le chaudron de Ginny. Harry savait qu'il serait en mesure de l'utiliser plus tard. Ne sachant pas trop comment mais il savait qu'il le ferait.

La nuit avant qu'Harry devait partir pour Poudlard, son père vint dans sa chambre. Il lui dit au sujet des quatre fondateurs. A propos de l'amitié entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard et comment au fil du temps, leurs différences mirent fin à leur amitié.

Il lui dit comment Salazar construisit la chambre des secrets et que la chambre possèdait un grand serpent connu comme un basilic qui ne pouvait être contrôler que par ceux qui pouvait parler parsemouth : la langue des serpents.

Tom parla de la chambre et du basilic, comment une jeune fille dans sa dernière année a été tué et comment Hagrid a été accusé pour cela.

Harry, pour sa part, était assis, écoutant les histoires de son père avec les yeux grands et plein d'intérêt. Harry ne pouvait pas attendre d'arriver à l'école afin de trouver la chambre et de l'ouvrir. Harry ne put dormir que tardivement cette nuit et avec des rêves plein de l'histoire de son père.

Le lendemain matin, Rémus prit Harry pour la plate-forme 9 ¾. Encore une fois ils étaient contraints de se mêler avec ceux qu'ils voyaient en dessous d'eux. Après que les câlins ont été donnés le groupe prit le train et trouva un compartiment pour eux-mêmes.

Le trajet en train était tout aussi terne que l'année dernière. Il avait trois personnes dans la pièce avec lui, et qu'il interagissait avec eux mais il s'ennuyait encore.

Le seul point positif éatit quand Draco passa. Certes Harry et Drago devait agir comme s'ils se détestaient, mais il avait un lien entre eux.

Puis il y a eu Ginny Weasley. La jeune fille débutait sa première année à Poudlard et semblait avoir le béguin pour Harry. Harry pensait de lui faire savoir qu'il n'aurait rien entre eux car c'était une fille. L'enfer, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'intéressait aux garçons. Tout ce qu'il savait, était que seul Draco comptait. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il aimait l'idée de l'enchaîner, dans sa chambre, lui faire croire qu'elle avait attrapé le célèbre Harry Potter, puis la repoussait au moment venu avant de s'accoupler avec Draco.

La deuxième année se révéla être une explosion d'actions : trouver et ouvrir la chambre des secrets, laisser échapper le basilic, observer la terreur qui remplissait les élèves du château une fois que le basilic était sorti. Harry aimait le fait que l'on pouvait voir le serpent ou deviner qui serait la prochaine cible.

La meilleure partie était quand Ginny a été contrôlé, mais pas par Harry, mais par son père. Parce que Ginny avait ce livre, qui s'avérait être l'ancien journal de son père.

Le journal était un de ces livres rares. Mais Tom l'avait modifié afin de prendre le contrôle de Ginny.

Harry riait, jamais à haute voix, mais riait quand il vit l'avertissement sur le mur. Beaucoup pensaient que s'était du sang. Vraiment s'était juste de la peinture rouge.

Harry admirait l'avertissement, mais personne ne le croyait être «l'héritier de Serpentard, car il était le garçon-qui-a vécu.

Seuls quelques-uns commencèrent à croire cela, après ce qui s'était passé pendant le duel entre Potter et Malefoy et tous cela à cause de deux serpents.

Vers la fin du duel avec Malefoy, celui-ci fut en mesure d'évoquer un serpent et l'envoya en direction de Harry Potter. Pour cette raison, le propre serpent de Harry, Athéna, glissa hors de sa poche et s'engagea à attaquer l'autre serpent.

Sans y vraiment penser, Harry commença à parler au serpent afin de l'arrêter en utilisant le parsemouth. Certains soupçonnait Harry d'être l'héritier de Serpentard et de laisser sortir le basilic.

Personne de la lumière ou des ténébres, pouvaient comprendre pourquoi leur directeur avait embauché Lockhart.

Leur professeur de l'année dernière n'avait pas terminé l'année et avait perdu la vie mystérieusement mais cette année fut bien pire. Il ne leur avait rien enseigner et ne parlait que de lui-même ou de ce qui était écrit dans ses livres. Lockhart avait l'ego le plus gros de tous les gens qu'ils avaient rencontré. Même Ron avait admis que l'ego de Lockhart était plus grand que celui des Malefoy.

Le second inconvénient était quand il dut aller «sauver» Ginny du basilic.

Ron et Lockhart descendit dans les tuyaux avec lui mais quand Lockhart essaya d'utiliser la baguette cassée de Ron contre eux, il perdit sa mémoire, Ron a été obligé de rester derrière pour s'occuper du professeur.

Harry demanda au basilic de retourner d'où il venait, il déchira ses vêtements, mis de la boue sur le visage avant de retirer le journal de son père et lui demanda de repartir afin de laisser partir Ginny.

Lorsque Ginny se réveilla, elle pensait qu'il était son héros et son coup de coeur pour le jeune héros s'accrut.

Quand il sortit avec Ginny, tous virent Harry comme un héros et lui firent l'éloge en tant que tels. Harry ne pouvait pas attendre de rentrer chez lui et de déposait son masque.

Pour Harry la deuxième année n'était pas si mal, c'était amusant. Mais l'année prochaine se révélera être encore mieux, parce que deux personnes qui étaient importants pour lui, serait là.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolé à tous pour le retard, je vous envoie la suite.

_Auteur : Puffin_

_Traductrice : Kahome_

_Bêta : Marionette0116_

_Nombre de chapitre : 24. _

_Chapitres traduits et corrigés : 18_

**Chapitre 6**

L'été entre la deuxième et troisième année commença comme l'été de l'année dernière. Heureusement, il n'a pas eu à faire face aux Weasley et trouva des raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas aller chez eux.

Quand il rencontra la famille aux têtes rouges il n'y avait vraiment que deux qu'il appréciait. Les jumeaux. Ils semblaient différents du reste de leur famille. Ils avaient plus de plaisir à passer du temps avec eux qu'avec Ron ou Ginny. Harry ne pouvait pas supporter cette sorcière.

Les jumeaux étaient intelligents, mais ils utilisaient leurs cerveaux pour faire des farces. Ils ne s'étaient jamais pris à Harry, mais beaucoup à Ron. Harry aimait rire aux farces qui faisaient sur leur petit frère.

Puis il y a eu le fait qu'ils jouaient ensemble à l'école. Ils étaient batteurs pour l'équipe de Griffondor. C'est en jouant avec eux qu'Harry les a rencontré et appris à les connaître.

Harry eu le sentiment que lorsque la vérité éclaterait, les jumeaux seraient de son côté, en raison de leur amitié.

En ce qui concerne Bill et Charlie, Harry les connaissait pas. Il ne les avait jamais vraiment rencontrer. De sorte qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il pensait d'eux. Seul le temps dira.

Harry se dirigeait vers la petite salle à manger informelle dans le manoir Jedusor. Harry entra et marcha vers son père, il enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Tom. Il disait toujours: **''Bonjour papa''** avant de le lâcher.

Tom souriait toujours à Harry. **"Bonjour Harry. Avez vous bien Dormis ?"**

**"Très bien." **réponduHarry avant d'aller vers Rémus pour faire la même chose. Mais ce matin, Rémus ne répondit pas quand Harry lui a dit bonjour. Harry regarda juste vers lui avant de prendre le papier des mains de son oncle et de le lire lui-même et de s'assoir entre eux.

Après avoir lu l'article, il se retourna vers son oncle. Il pouvait voir les différentes émotions passaient dans les yeux du loup-garou.

"**Sirius Black, est mon parrain. Il était amis avec vous, James et Lily."** déclara Harry pendant qu'il regardait son oncle. Harry ne les a jamais appelé papa ou maman, juste Lily et James.

**"Oui, mais il est plus qu'un ami pour moi. Il est mon compagnon. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble vers la fin de notre 5ème année et nous sommes accouplés ****deux ans avant votre naissance Harry."** dit Rémus tristement. Il était triste car il a du vivre longtemps sans son compagnon.

Tom souleva un sourcil à ce sujet. '**'Je doit comprendre que Albus ne savait rien de votre relation." **déclara t-il, dans lequel Rémus fit un signe de tête.**"Aussi, je pensais que les loups-garous ne pouvaient pas vivre sans leurs compagnons?"**

**"Tout dépend des situations et pourquoi ils ne sont pas avec leur compagnon. La plupart ne peuvent pas. Si le compagnon d'un loup-garou meurt de façon naturelle, alors le loup-garou le suit, en prenant sa propre vie : si il n'y a pas de petits.**

**Si le second est tué alors ils vont vers ceux celui qui ont tué leur compagnon avant de les suivre.**

**Quant à moi, je peux, mais à peine. Cela est du que Sirius est toujours en vivant et un jour il va me revenir, c'est ce qui m'a permis de continuer. " **dit Rémus avec un petit sourire, mais on pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux de ne pas être avec son compagnon.

**"On dirait qu'il est sorti."** déclara Tom et a pris une gorgée de son café. Tom profitait d'une bonne tasse de café le matin. Il aimait noir, sans sucre, sans crème.

**"Oui et non."** répondu Rémus à Harry qui regarda son oncle dans la confusion, puis il a continué à manger son petit-déjeuner.

**"Il est sorti oui, mais pas libre. Ils ne l'ont pas libérer."** dit Rémus en voyant Harry confus. **"Alors, il va être un homme recherché et cela rajoute des condamnations sur son casier. Cela peut lui causer le baiser des détraqueurs.**

**En plus de cela Sirius ne sait pas où je suis et il peut vous rechercher Harry. Il ira en premier chez les Dursley. Puis se sera Poudlard. "**

**"Mais ne devrait-il pas rester loin de Poudlard. Cet endroit a une sécurité rigoureuse. Il serait impossible pour lui d'entrer dedans"** déclara Harry et il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et une autre bouchée de sa nourriture.

**"Ils ont dit qu'il était impossible pour quelqu'un de s'échapper d'Azkaban, Cub."** dit Rémus en souriant devant les yeux larges que faisait Harry. **"Ne jamais dire que quoi que ce soit est impossible pour Patmol. Tu as la preuve"**

**"Patmol?"** demanda alors Tom.

**"Il s'agit d'un animagus comme James et Peter. Sirius est un gros chien noir. James était un cerf et Peter était un rat." **dit Rémus en souriant à ses vieux souvenirs.

**"Cela convient à Peter."** dit Tom avec un grognement. Tom n'a jamais apprécié Peter. Il était un lâche et aucune des maisons lui paraissent appropriées.

**"Je vais envoyer quelques hommes et voir si ils peuvent trouver votre parrain."** dit Tom.

Harry cligna des yeux en regardant son père. Puis il lui sourit.

**"Une fois que nous le trouvons, il va falloir l'emmener dans la propriété jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate, il a droit. De cette façon, vous pouvez sortir avec lui comme vous le faites avec votre oncle."** dit Tom en voyant le sourire de son fils.

Harry ne pouvait pas attendre afin de rencontrer son parrain et ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à ce que la vérité sur le vrai visage de Dumbledore sorte.

L'autre était une surprise pour Harry et Rémus, mais plus pour Rémus. Il est venu quelques jours seulement après les nouvelles de l'évasion de Sirius.

Il est venu avec le courrier du matin. Draco avait passé la nuit chez eux et a pris le petit déjeuner avec eux quand la chouette vola vers Rémus. Celui-ci a pris le courrier de la chouette, qui repartit par la fenêtre.

Rémus l'ouvrit et lu ce message. Un sourcil monta. Il a même lu deux fois pour s'assurer de ce qu'il a lu.

**"Quelque chose ne va pas?"** demanda Tom et a continué à boire son café du matin.

**"Albus me demande d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année.''** dit Rémus en lisant un passage de la lettre à Tom.

**"C'est génial!"** dit les deux garçons à l'unisson. Les deux garçons adorait Rémus et voyaient en lui un oncle. Draco étant un ami d'Harry, vit Rémus comme un oncle et l'appelait Oncle Moony comme Harry.

Pour sa part, Rémus, il les voyait tous comme ses petits et risquerait sa propre vie pour l'un d'eux. Il aimait le fait qu'ils l'appelaient Oncle Moony. Le loup aussi adorait.

**"Peut-être pas."** dit Tom en posant le papier et regarda les garçons. **"Cela pourrait être un piège. Pour essayer de piéger Sirius.**

**Albus savait que Sirius était le seul qui savait ce qui s'est passé cette nuit fatidique, il y a 12 ans. Lui et Peter. Albus veut poursuivre dans cette voie de sorte qu'il va faire ce qu'il peut pour vous garder dans le noir. "**

Les yeux de Harry s'est rétrécis comme Draco puis soupira. **"Si j'étais le directeur, je ne voudrais pas que Sirius se présente. Depuis, il est le seul qui sait, avec le rat, puis je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'éloigner de Harry. Après tout, nous savons tous que Dumbledore veut former Harry comme une arme pour l'utiliser, contre vous mon seigneur. Sirius pourrait ruiner tout cela. " **

**''Mais je vis avec Rémus. Et le monde extérieur sait de toute façon."** dit Harry et se demander pourquoi ce serait mal d'être autour de Sirius. **"Rémus sait aussi ce qui s'est passé."**

"**Non, je ne le sais pas."** déclara Rémus, provoquant Harry de le regarder comme s'il avait perdu son esprit. **"Albus présume que je ne sais pas. Il pense que je suis comme tout le monde : Lily et James étaient sur le côté de la lumière, Sirius était leur gardien secret, et qu'il a dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres où les trouver. Il pense que je crois que Sirius est un Mangemort.**

**Eh bien cette dernière partie est vraie. Tout les Marauders sont devenus un Mangemort. Ils étaient des espions pour le côté obscur. Albus n'a jamais découvert pour Sirius et vos parents. Il n'a jamais su que je l'étais.**

**Albus sait aussi que Sirius est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il espère que en me demandant d'enseigner qu'il peut se servir de moi et piéger Sirius. Une fois qu'il aura capturé, il pourra le remettre aux Aurors.**

**En outre, certains de ses plans ont été foiré, mais pas tous. Il a juste à les refaire. "** dit Rémus.

**"Alors, allez-vous prendre le poste?"** demanda alors Harry. **"Ce serait cool si vous étiez à l'école."** Draco a juste souri et hocha la tête à ce sujet.

**"Je pense que je le ferai."** sourit Rémus puis il tomba en regardant Draco. **"Vous devez comprendre que je ne pourrais pas à être gentil avec quelqu'un de Serpentard. Je serai juste avec toutes les maisons, mais ..."** Rémus s'arrêta.

**"Mais il semblerait suspecte si vous étiez sympathique pour nous. Je comprends. Je 'aime pas, mais je comprends." **dit Draco avec un soupir.

Harry était d'accord avec Draco sur ce point-là. Il ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à ce que son père serait prêt à faire un come back. Mais il savait que son père n'était pas prêt pour cela.

Tom n'était pas seulement assis à ne rien faire. Tom était occupé. Il a discrètement rassembler ses partisans et de travailler sur un moyen de libérer ceux qui étaient enfermé à Azkaban sur.

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que Harry alla acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Parce que Rémus était un enseignant, il devait partir plus tôt et Harry devait aller par lui-même. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. C'était jusqu'à ce que les Weasley se sont présentés.

Il semblerait que la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas demandé à Harry de venir au cours de l'été, a été parce qu'ils sont allés en Egypte. Il semblerait que Arthur a gagné une sorte de loterie et ils ont utilisé l'argent pour un voyage.

Harry agit comme il se souciait d'eux. Mais les deux seuls avec qui il parlait volontiers, était les jumeaux.

Lorsque vint le moment de monter dans le train Harry était prêt à tuer Ron, Hermione et Ginny. La jeune fille pensait qu'elle avait une chance avec Harry. Il la détestait. Il était heureux quand elle s'accrochait avec d'autres enfants de son âge.

Quand ils trouvèrent finalement un compartiment, ils étaient choqués de voir Rémus là, endormi. Les trois devait rester calme afin qu'il puisse dormir.

Ils étaient environ à mi-chemin à Poudlard quand le train s'arrêta, tout commença à devenir vraiment sombre et froid. Même les fenêtres commencèrent à se givrer.

Ils virent ensuite une créature sombre portant une cagoule noire ouvrir la porte et regarder dans le compartiment. La dernière chose que Harry se souviens a été d'entendre une femme crier. Plus tard, il découvrit que c'était les cris de sa mère qu'il entendit.

Quand il se réveilla Rémus donna à Harry un chocolat et leur à expliquer pourquoi ces créatures, les Détraqueurs, étaient là. Ils étaient à la recherche de Sirius dans le train. Tom n'avait pas trouvé l'ex-taulard avant que Harry dut venir à l'école.

La troisième année de Harry était superbe. Son oncle était un bon enseignant. Ils apprirent plus dans sa classe que dans les deux dernières années.

La leçon la plus mémorable était celle avec les épouvantards. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant Séverus dans une vieille une robe de dame. Cela n'avait pas de prix.

Quand ils allèrent à la classe de Hagrid, Harry aurait pu tuer tout monde pour avoir reculer et laisser Harry devant. Mais là encore le vol avec Buck fut passionnant.

Draco est devenu jaloux de Harry quand celui ci vola sur l'hippogriffe. Il se dirigea vers l'hippogriffe, et n'avait pas écouter les mises en garde de Hagrid, et avait blesser la fierté de l'animal.

En raison de cela Draco finit blessé. Plus tard, Draco chouetta son père pour tuer la bête.

Plus tard, Harry montra son mécontentement cette nuit à Draco. C'était une manière pour Harry de montrer qui serait l'homme dans leur relation. Qui serait le seul dominant.

Draco se sentait coupable de la façon dont il avait agi en classe et avait détesté que Harry était tellement en colère contre lui. Draco comprit qu'il était le soumis, la femme dans leur relation et devait connaître sa place.

Ce fut aussi l'année où il a appris le charme de Patronus par Rémus. S'était un charme difficile à apprendre mais il avait réussi. Il réussit, son Patronus qui représentait un cerf comme James. Harry ne pouvait pas attendre de rentrer chez lui cet été afin de le montrer à son père.

La meilleure partie fut la rencontre avec son parrain, Sirius Black. Il semblait que Sirius était en bonne santé malgré tous les Détraqueurs qui gardaient l'endroit.

Harry aima la façon dont Sirius, Patmol, traîna Ron sous le saule cogneur vers la Cabane Hurlante.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous, Sirius se montra, lui et Rémus s'embrassèrent comme de vieux amis. Seul Harry savait qu'ils étaient compagnons.

Il était également là quand ils ont appris que le rat de Ron était vraiment Pierre Pettigrew dans sa forme animagus. Il était le seul que Dumbledore a utilisé.

Peter ne connaissait peut-être pas la vérité et s'enfuit quand il eu la chance. Il prit le risque une fois qu'ils étaient tous à l'extérieur et ils virent que s'était la pleine lune.

En raison de la lune, le secret de Rémus fut relevé juste en face de Ron et Hermione.

Sirius essaya de l'arrêter et se transforma en Patmol pour arrêter Lunard. Lorsque les deux coururent vers le lac, Harry couru après eux.

Quand il arriva au lac, il remarquéa la présence des Détraqueurs. Ils étaient là pour tuer son parrain et faillirent réussir.

Sans le sortilège du Patronus, ils seraient parvenu. Harry et Hermione purent retourner dans le temps pour sauver Sirius et Buck.

Une fois arrivé à Black, Harry et Rémus savait où le mettre à l'abri. Le seul endroit où il pourrait rester en sécurité jusqu'à ce que son nom a été effacé.

Oui, s'était une idée du directeur de remonter dans le temps. Mais Harry savait que le directeur faisait cela afin de donner à Harry l'image d'un bon vieux grand-père. Albus aurait plutôt vu Sirius mort ou de retour en prison.

Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre de rentrer à la maison. La troisième année était très excitante et il pourrait profiter d'une pause.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ce n'est pas un chapitre mais un avertissement. Le projet SOPA est de retour. Je fais passer ce message que j'ai vu par un autre auteur et que je fais passer

**In est un avis important qui affectera tout le monde sur ce spectacle et beaucoup d'autres.**

**J'ai reçu un message d'un collègue écrivain gamelover41592 et j'ai vu plusieurs notes et des messages de plus, que SOPA est de retour. Le projet de loi qui menace d'emporter nos libertés sur l'Internet est de retour. Non seulement le dos, mais il essaie de faire passer tranquillement si personne ne le remarque. SOPA ne garantit pas que quiconque flux d'une vidéo, que ce soit sur youtube, une soluce pour un jeu vidéo, ou un enfant chantant une chanson qui est «copyright», ils seront traités comme un criminel. C'est l'une des plus haute forme d'offensives criminelles pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que de télécharger un jeu présentation vidéo sur YouTube, jouer une chanson avec des paroles de votre artiste préféré et même un nous allons tout de suite, celui-ci ici.**

**Je dis tout le monde parce que son application nous tous ici en tant que Fanfiction va être attaqué ainsi. Un écrivain fanfiction peut être charrié hors de prison maximale de l'État pour l'écriture d'un personnage de Naruto dans leur fanfic, ou un personnage de Bleach, ou un personnage de One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, la liste est interminable. Vous pensez que je l'exagère? Je vous assure que si cette mesure est adoptée, il ne sera pas long, pas long du tout, car une fois que celle-ci passe, puis quelque chose se passe. Fanfiction sera attaqué à l'aide de caractères canon d'une manière Fanon, les auteurs seront arrêtés pour avoir écrit un livre dont le personnage principal a des lunettes comme dans l'autre série, les artistes seront arrêtés et enfermés pour l'utilisation de saphir bleu dans l'iris de l'un de leurs personnages comme un autre auteur. Cela nous effet tous et nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se produire.**

**Je suppose que certains d'entre vous ne me croyez pas, et je peux comprendre. Je pourrais fais ça pour tout ce que vous savez. Mais j'ai fourni les liens ci-dessous pour vous montrer que je dis la vérité. Il suffit d'enlever les espaces ci-dessous, voir par vous-même.**

**: / Www. huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / Www. Washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-veut-to-relancer-part-de-i t /**

**: / Www. techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- laisser-aller-veut-à-porter-back-crime-streaming-P rovis ions-SOPA. shtml**

**: / Www. youtube montre? v = 1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Nous ne sommes pas aussi impuissant que nous pourrions le penser. Nous nous sommes arrêtés SOPA avant et nous devons le faire à nouveau. Nos histoires, nos idées, notre passion seront menacent. Tout de cela Fan Art de YouTube est en danger d'être perdue à jamais.**

**Je vous demande de passer le mot et à combattre cette atteinte à nos libertés. Parce que ce n'est pas seulement aller à affecter les Américains, cela affectera tout le monde partout dans le monde. Dites-vous ami, ont-ils passer le mot afin que nous puissions tenir debout pour combattre cela. C'est notre droit que la liberté d'expression. Nous ne faisons pas de l'argent en faisant ce que nous aimons, nous le faisons parce que nous l'aimons et voulons étendre nos paroles, nos idées, notre art pour tous ceux qui veulent le voir. mais nous pouvons l'arrêter, mais seulement si nous restons ensemble. Veuillez mes amis, mes collègues lecteur et écrivains, ne laissez pas ce que nous aimons être rien d'autre que de la poudre aux vents du temps.**

**-S'il vous plaît passer le mot et nous aider à être libre sur l'Internet comme elle a dit que nous arrêtions il permet avant qu'il ne vienne à nouveau chouchous permet de pousser SOPA revenir se battre pour notre liberté!**

**Réécrivez ce poste et sur vos chapitres de l'histoire de tout le monde pour voir si nous pouvons arrêter SOPA!**

Il y a aussi une pétition à cette adresse pour empêcher cette loi de passer :

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF


End file.
